


Freshly fallen snow

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Claude and Lorenz have their first kiss under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Freshly fallen snow

Once Silence; powerful, all encompassing stillness, words were feeble, meagre and unworthy when such a view was experienced. Perfection in white; pristeen snow blanketed the ground, not sullied by human foot. Wintry crystals framed his window in the form of icicles. It was magical how they captured the light. From the sky , like the feathers of angel wings snowflakes floated down. Lorenz stood in awe; barely a gasp escaping his lips as he gazed upon the idyllic festive scene. Nothing could spoil such majesty, such beauty, such magnificence, not even a visit from a certain Leader of the Alliance. 

"Knock knock, a fantastic Christmas morning isn't it? I saw that view and my mouth dropped open." Without any common decency or pleasantries associated with noble etiquette Claude invited himself in. 

"What do you want Claude? " Lorenz didn't bother to turn and greet his guest. Why would be want to deprive his eyes of such a stunning view to look at that soon and his unrefined casual mannerisms. Yes Claude's posture was relaxed. He stood beside Lorenz with hia hands behind his head sharing the view. It was only a flash of red in the periphery of his vision that could divert his eyes. . He turned to Claude, his fingers curved near his lips and his expression that of distaste. "What are you wearing?" Claude put his hands on his pockets and strutted up and down Lorenz's room as though he was on a catwalk. " I am sexy Santa Claude. Do you want to be one of my naughty elves?" He flashed a skin right green elf costume in front of Lorenz. 

Lorenz had a whole thesaurus full of synonyms to throw at Claude to express his disgust but for some reason words had forsaken him. He had been stunned into silence by the whole assemble. Lorenz didn't dare look anywhere other than Claude's face. If he glanced downwards he would be greeted by the tightest trousers known to mankind which le ft nothing to the imagination and a masculine chest framed by a red jacket. "Claude! Have some decency! Surely you are not going into the dining hall dressed in such a manner? You will put people off their food! " 

"Come on Lorenz Elfman Gloucester, lighten up, it is Christmas." Claude laid the costume upon the bed. 

"Do not mock my name! I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Adding frivolous festivities to my name is nothing short of an insult. Just because it is Christmas doesn't mean I suddenly stop being a noble. I have a reputation to maintain! " Lorenz snapped at Claude with the ferocity of an alligator. This time was sharper than any share of glass and his eyes more curious than a whole give of disturbed bees. 

Claude wrapped his arms around Lorenz's slender waist and pulled him into an embrace. Lorenz was completely enveloped in his powerful arms."I am sorry my 'dainty teacup' I didn't mean to anger you. Do you need a little pampering?" Claude whispered softly as he kissed Lorenz's neck with utter tenderness. Despite his tough resistance Lorenz felt his knees weaken as his body yielded to the affection. Thankfully Claude was strong enough to hold him up. 

"Claude...I...I." Lorenz tried to stay porcelain pale but a blush broke through. Why couldn't he resist Claude? The man had endless vile habits, was wild, unpredictable and uncouth; he didn't behave like a normal dignified noble. "Ssshhh, it is ok. You need to be delicate with fine china. You know I won't hurt you." Claude continued to kiss his neck " You don't have to wear the costume even though I think you would look gorgeous in it. " 

Lorenz swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace more than he would like to admit. "I will wear the hat." His heart slipped a beat as Claude swept him off his feet and cradled him in his arms. Instinctively he started to neaten Claude's collar before moving onto his hair. Claude wore an easy smile on his lips, his eyes of striking green were truly content. "I have spied mistletoe hanging from your ceiling. Were you planning on having your first kiss on the lips this Christmas?" 

Lorenz was embarrassed by his lack of romantic experience. He never had any luck with the ladies. His advances were often spurned or he was openly mocked. In fact his failure in the world of dating had meant he had given his father permission to arrange a marriage. That was until Claude found one of his poems expressing his sadness and loneliness. After confessing his failings in the romantic arena Claude had started to act affectionate towards him. So far Claude had been content with kissing his neck and cheeks, cuddling and holding hands. He had also given Lorenz a nickname 'dainty teacup.' He turned his head away in shame at how desperate the mistletoe seemed. 

"It's alright, I will be your first and hopefully your eternal kisser. " Claude stepped under the mistletoe and started to nuzzle Lorenz's face with his. He started with the lightest brush of lips. A smile crossed his lips as he felt Lorenz's hands rest on his shoulders. Lorenz's heart seemed to be pulsating from his chest at an explosive pace. To Lorenz the beating hurt, it was as though he was choking on it. Claude pressed his smile to Lorenz 's cheek before he returned to the lips. Then he took a risk, he kissed deeply and passionately, it was like an confession of the love he felt. The kiss was powerful enough to make Lorenz's toes curl and grip tightened. 

That moment was like a million fireworks exploding into skyward kaleidoscopes, avalanches tumbling from distant peaks, earthquakes toppling cities and lightning slashing the ground. It was libraries of poetry and while seasons of operatic drama; to Lorenz it was powerful enough to move his heart and soul. He left a little awkward figuring out head positioning and practising his technique. Lorenz experimented with pout style kisses, sucking the bottom lip and light pecks until he settled on some open mouthed smooching. Claude accepted all the kisses with great joy. Once they had finished the exchange of saliva Claude carried Lorenz to the window so they could admire the view together. "

"We don't have to go anywhere just yet. Would you like me to hold you just a little while longer?" Claude smiled as he observed Lorenz's facial expression. 

"Yes, that would be nice." Lorenz slowly relaxed against Claude, his heartbeat reduced and breaths soften. It was a moment to cherish during the many hardships of war.


End file.
